


Motivation

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro is attempting to learn Korean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



"Ugh, your language has too many circles in it!" Yashiro threw down his pencil and glared balefully at his boyfriend. "You said Korean writing was _easy_ to learn."

"It was," Yeong-ha said, "for me." He picked up the pencil and scratched out another line of text. "You fill out kifu with circles and you're picking up on the spoken part just fine. This is _easy_."

"It's just different than Japanese." Yashiro grabbed the pencil back. "I'm bad at English, too, so I'm not sure what made me think I could do this."

Yeong-ha pointed to a line in the textbook he'd brought for Yashiro. "It's still based on Chinese characters just like Japanese. There are similarities. You just have to find them."

Yashiro nudged his knee against Yeong-ha's. "I think I just need a little incentive."

Yeong-ha raised an eyebrow, grabbed the pencil again and wrote out a list of sentences in a notebook. "Fine. For every sentence of this that you translate correctly, I'll take off a piece of clothing."

Licking his lips, Yashiro pulled the notebook close and started focusing intently. "Socks count as one item."

"They're staying on. It's cold in here." Yeong-ha smirked.

Yashiro looked up briefly. "You can't taunt me like that and then distract me, you know."

"Fine. See if you can get me down to my socks."

"Oh, I will." Yashiro laughed. "I think I've got the vowel sounds now."

"See? Not distraction; motivation!" Yeong-ha unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "C'mon, make me take it off."

Grinning, Yashiro tapped the pencil on the notebook. "You can bet on it."


End file.
